


Where he belongs

by cyphersushi



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyphersushi/pseuds/cyphersushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one place where they don't have to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where he belongs

Zachary had a wicked wicked mind, and a wicked wicked tongue, Karl thought as he arched under his lover's expert ministrations. His hands struggled to reach out for silky black hair but he'd been told, in that voice, to keep them where they were. And he didn't disobey that voice...

This ... thing between them, the one that had started with an off-hand comment on set, continued with stolen kisses behind scenery and in closets and had finally turned into secret meetings in hotel rooms and this: Visits to Leonard's large villa for weekends when they could shed their public personas and just be Zachary and Karl, two guys who liked doing wicked wicked things to each other. Like that thing Zack did with his tongue right now...

It felt good to let go, to not have to hold back touches, kisses or sounds. Like that half squeak Zack managed to pull from him by sliding a finger inside at the same time as he flicked his tongue over the head of Karl's cock. Karl could hear another sound from the other end of the room and he knew Leonard and Bruce were watching.

It was Leonard who had approached them, at first Karl thought they'd been too careless, too giddy with this newly found thing between them, but it turned out the older man had known what to look for. He didn't say it out loud but something flickered through his eyes when he told them he knew what it was like working so close with someone. Karl wanted to protest that he and Zack didn't actually have that many scenes together but Zachary stopped him with a look and a subtle head-shake.

The first time they'd come to the house, nervous and in separate cars, they were rather surprised to find Bruce already there, lounging by the pool and looking every bit at home. He laughed at their questioning faces and asked if they thought people lost their sex-drive just because they passed 50? And when Leonard came out from the pool house and planted a kiss on Bruce's forehead with a fond smile the two younger men relaxed.

Two fingers now and Karl panted and near whimpered with lust and need... he wavered on begging, just the thing his wicked lover was after, but still he managed to resist. He tried to focus on the painting on the ceiling to keep his mind of the fantastic things Zack was doing with his tongue and fingers but when those sensitive digits brushed over his prostate he couldn't stop the please from escaping his lips as he bucked into the hand Zachary' was holding him down with.

During those first weekend visits to Leonard's house the two couples kept to themselves for their personal activities and met for meals and chats and dips in the pool. It slowly started changing after one spectacular dinner where the four of them had had just a tiny bit too much wine and were lounging among the pillows and sofa's in their favorite common room, the one with the fireplace and faint scent of incense. They were talking softy about anything and everything when Karl let slip that the thought of someone watching turned him on.

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the lust he saw flickering through the others eyes as the words spilled from his lips but somehow Karl was encouraged enough that he pulled himself up and shifted to straddle Zack, a question in his eyes. When he wasn't pushed away and the incident laughed off, he grew bolder and soon he had his lover's cock in his mouth while his own was impossibly hard and leaking just from the feel of eyes on him.

Kind of like now. Zachary was doing his best to scramble Karl's brain but when he let his head fall to the side he could see the two older men sitting together, half cloaked in shadow, Leonard having pulled Bruce close to his chest, his hand wandering over planes of muscle as his mouth moved, whispering close to his lover's ear. The sight pulled another shuddering moan from Karl's throat and he tried to push back against Zachary's teasing fingers. Pleas were spilling freely from his lips now and he could feel his lover's chuckles vibrate through him, adding to the heat surging through his veins and pooling in his lower stomach.

Zachary released his cock with a final lick and slid upwards, his fingers still moving maddeningly slow inside Karl, occasionally brushing over his prostate and sending tremors through his body. Karl's cock ached, his hands longed to touch and the lazy kiss Zack pressed on his lips only worked to increase the tension.

He full-out whined when Zack removed his fingers but the sound morphed into a groaning moan of relief as they were replaced with his cock in one smooth movement. The two of them started to move together, Karl's legs locked around Zachary's waist as he strove to get the other man even closer and his hands finally came up to tangle in short hair, smashing their mouths together. This was what he loved about sex with Zachary, no need to hold back, no need to be careful. He could let go of himself so much more than he ever had with any of his girlfriends. When Zack's hand came down to circle his still spit-slicked cock, thumb gliding over the silky soft head, Karl growled into his mouth and snapped his hips, taking his lover in even deeper and clenching his muscles, intent to bring him with him as he crashed over the edge, come splattering their chests and spasms wracking his body. He heard the answering moan and felt Zachary's orgasm hit as well before he was pinned down by the weight of his lover.

As the two of them caught their breaths and tried to calm their racing hearts they heard the soft grunts and sighs of the older men as they too reached completion. Karl pushed at Zachary to get him to slide to the side and the two of them shifted until they were comfortable, Karl with his arm slung over Zack's chest and his nose buried against the back of his neck. The pillows and mattresses shifted as the other two joined them in the pit of pillows as Karl had affectionately named the circular area in the common room which seemed to be made for these long lazy afternoons. Karl felt sleep sneaking up on him and he didn't fight it, instead he sighed contently and sank deeper into the comfort of being where he belonged.


End file.
